Tarnished Silver
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de DayStar. Résumé : le passé n'est pas si facile à oublier, surtout quand on s'appelle Isaac.


Titre : **Tarnished Silver**

Auteur : **DayStar**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Lourde et écrasante, la peur qui s'appuyait sur sa poitrine lui donnait du mal à respirer, alors qu'il fixait sans la voir son assiette, la fourchette serrée dans sa main tremblante. Au bout de la table, la présence de Jim était une force négative, le poussant et l'encourageant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se focaliser sur quoique ce soit. Isaac savait que son père était furieux. Le mouvement net et brutal de son couteau, sa façon de boire toutes les secondes à sa flasque, qu'il avait posé sur la table avec un verre de vin…tout ça indiquait une chose. Mais le pire de tout, le pire, c'est que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait pour le mettre autant en colère. Avait-il laissé de la vaisselle après le déjeuner ? Il n'avait pas gardé sa chambre assez propre ? Rien ne lui venait en tête, cependant il se torturait désespérément la tête à la recherche d'une réponse.

Si il pouvait se souvenir, si il pouvait commencer à s'excuser avant…avant que quelque chose arrive. Peut-être que son père serait satisfait, peut-être qu'il ne ferait…rien. Mais _qu'_avait-il fait de mal ? « Papa, je- »

Son père déposa son couteau avec un gros bruit métallique, et Isaac tressaillit, le sang quittant son visage. Lentement, avec précaution, son père prit la flasque, pour prendre une autre gorgée, et il la redéposa avec le même gros bruit métallique. Dans un timbre de conversation contrôlé – c'est comme ça que ça commençait _toujours _– il dit, « Alors, Isaac ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu as fais ? »

Déglutissant malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge, Isaac observait son assiette, essayant de faire partir sa terreur, essayant de trouver une manière de détourner l'inévitable. Il ne put pas le faire. « Papa, je ne…je ne sais pas. »

« Petit merdeux. » Il tressaillit encore, en déposant sa fourchette. Que retomba dans son assiette avec un cliquetis, et Isaac tremblait si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas la reprendre. Jim avait dû boire avant qu'il ne revienne de l'école. Leur conversation pouvait difficilement progresser – dégénérer – assez rapidement. Ce qui voulait dire…il chassa ses pensées, pour essayer désespérément de se mettre d'accord avec l'homme musclé en face de lui.

« Papa, je suis désolé, quoi que j'ai fait, je suis désolé, je vais arranger ça, je le pro- » La flasque manqua son visage et, à la place, frappa son épaule dans un bruit sourd. Ça ne fit pas si mal, le flacon était presque complètement vide. Le verre de vin fut une autre histoire. Il releva ses mains à temps pour protéger ses yeux, et le verre se fracassa contre son front, des petits fragments de verres se retrouvant dans la peau nue de son bras, de ses joues et son front. Immédiatement, il se mit à saigner, et son père se leva pour aller vers lui, le visage déformé en quelque chose qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Tu n'est qu'une petite _merde_, » souffla Jim, et l'une de ses mains attrapa l'arrière du t-shirt d'Isaac, alors que l'autre le frappait, encore et encore et encore. Il traîna Isaac hors de sa chaise – qui tomba dans un fracas – et Isaac bascula et tomba, son t-shirt restant dans la poigne de son père. L'adolescent ne pouvait rien faire, alors il se roula en boule tandis que Jim commençait à le frapper, avec ses grosses chaussures, dans ses côtes, avec une répétition hasardeuse et insoutenable.

« Papa—papa, je t'en supplie – pitié – arrête, papa, arrête – je t'en supplie - » Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Isaac ne puisse même plus supplier, ses côtes le brûlaient et sa bouche haletait et étouffait des cris de douleur. Longtemps après, l'adolescent abandonna l'idée de se protéger, affalé presque sans connaissance sur le sol, et son père s'arrêta. Mais le cauchemar n'était pas fini. Il n'avait même pas commencé.

Toujours en train de pleurer – cependant, Isaac ne pouvait plus entendre à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles – sa respiration difficilement pantelante, Jim attrapa son fils par les cheveux et tira d'un coup sec. Isaac cria encore, forcé de se remettre sur les pieds en titubant, soutenu par une poigne cruelle. Le dirigeant à moitié, son père le tira vers les escaliers, ignorant ses gémissements, ignorant ses suppliques. Avant qu'Isaac ne puisse entièrement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son père le poussa.

Et Isaac tomba. Difficilement. Il put sentir quand son poignet claqua, essayant de rattraper sa chute, aveuglé par le sang et la sueur qui mouillaient ses cheveux pour retomber de façon aléatoire par-dessus ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir. Jim non plus – ou peut être que si, juste qu'il était trop saoul – car il trébucha dans les escaliers. Sa diatribe bouillonnait de commentaires humiliants – « Bon dieu, quel moins que rien, fainéant, stupide retardé » - et il attrapa encore Isaac par les cheveux, cette fois pour le traîner littéralement de sa main vers –

« Non, papa, je t'en prie. Non. Non, s'il te plait, papa - » Lac collection de mots qu'il crachait de sa bouche lui était familier, et il savait que c'était inutile, mais Isaac ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se débattit, sa terreur surmontant brièvement sa douleur qui lui donnait la nausée, mais même dans les meilleurs jours, son père restait plus fort que lui. A un moment, son bras cassé frappa quelque chose, et il vit noir pendant quelques secondes. Quand il reprit conscience, il était dans – il était dans – « Non, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas, papa, je ne peux pas- » le fond du frigo, et son père ouvrit la porte pour le soulever par son t-shirt.

Il était à bout de souffle, et la peur était si étouffante qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, plus supplier, il pouvait seulement pleurer, alors que la porte du frigo se refermait encore, emmenant la lumière de son existence comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Durant quelques secondes, la terreur le tenait toujours, le faisant frissonner et se taire. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. La panique se répendit rapidement comme une pression dans sa poitrine, et quand elle explosa, elle fit perdre la raison à Isaac. L'adolescent hurla jusqu'à en avoir la gorge à vif, il frappa ses poings contre le couvercle et il gratta jusqu'à en avoir les doigts en lambeaux et en sang, et durant tout ce temps l'oxygène se faisait rare, et il ne pouvait plus penser, ne pouvait plus respirer, et il _ne pouvais plus respirer_ et –

Isaac se réveilla en sursaut si brutalement qu'il se fit mal au cou. Il était trempé de sueur, elle tombait de son front, couvrait son visage, laissant un goût salé sur ses lèvres. Toujours sous l'influence de sa terreur nocturne dûe à son cauchemar, il se débattit automatiquement, essayant de se dégager avec force de la couverture sur son corps, mais quelqu'un était à côté de lui, disant son nom de façon apaisante comme un mantra, même si ça pouvait difficilement lui retirer sa couverture. Son sens de l'odorat fut le premier à complètement le sortir du sommeil, et l'odeur forte de Scott fut la chose qui le fit se raidir, puis se décontracter, levant les mains mécaniquement de façon à couvrir son visage.

Il était toujours en train de pleurer. Isaac ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir ses larmes, il pouvait seulement les cacher et endurer la tempête d'émotion alors que Scott attendait, calme et patient, près de lui. Finalement, elles tombèrent plus lentement et puis s'arrêtèrent. Isaac avait peur de retirer ses mains, peur de voir le jugement, illuminé par la lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre, sur le visage de Scott. Le clapotement de la pluie contre le toit était étouffant, resserrant sa gorge sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Après quelques minutes, l'adolescent près de lui bougea. « Isaac, » dit Scott, et la sympathie, et la compréhension dans sa voix fut presque suffisant pour faire remonter les larmes. « Isaac, tout va bien. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, et tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Promis. »

Du vide, et ils le savaient tous les deux, car le monde était trop dangereux pour promettre ce genre de chose. Mais la sincérité de l'engament n'enlevait rien à ce fait, car Isaac comprenait que ce que Scott voulait vraiment dire était qu'il serait là, toujours. Que, si quelque chose devait arriver, il serait là hormis une incapacité ou la mort, et non pas qu'il l'abandonnerait.

_Pas comme Derek._

Rejetant ses pensées, Isaac retira ses mains pour frotter ses yeux, ensuite il s'assit plus droit, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, si fermement qu'il en avait presque mal, et il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il garda son regard éloigné de Scott, cependant il pouvait sentir que l'autre loup le regardait. Pourtant, Isaac fit tourner son regard dans la chambre d'ami. Elle était petite, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Avec une fenêtre de taille décente, il n'avait pas de crise de claustrophobie, aussi longtemps qu'il ne ferait pas noir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était meilleur que le loft.

Pourquoi cette idée lui donnait l'impression de trahir Derek ? C'était lui qui l'avait mis dehors, qui l'avait traité comme – Isaac ne voulait pas y repenser.

Durant un temps, ils restèrent assis en silence, et Isaac traça le contour de ses mains et ses doigts, se rappelant que tout ce qui restait, c'était des cicatrices. Qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Qu'il allait bien.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sa réponse fut prononcé avec un sourire fragile. « Ouais, je vais bien. » Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de qui il essayait de convaincre – Scott ou lui – mais dans tout les cas, aucun des deux n'en étaient persuadé. Après seulement quelques secondes, son sourire se brisa et il s'effondra, et il mit ses bras autour de ses genoux, pour se serrer. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Mec…ça n'a pas l'air de rien. Tu criais, et je ne savais même pas si je devais te réveiller quand je suis entré. Et tu disais – ces choses – et… » Alors que Scott ne savait plus poursuivre, Isaac pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il avait dit.

_Papa, je t'en supplie._

« Ce n'est rien, » répéta Isaac, fermement et un peu sur la défensive. « C'est juste un rêve que je fais parfois. » Pas depuis ces derniers mois, cependant. Pas depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec – _arrête._

Encore, le silence, mais Scott ne le laissa pas durer. Il semblait déterminer à le bousculer ce soir. « Derek m'a dit, » dit-il avec précaution, « que tu en avais au début quand tu es arrivé chez lui. Mais il a dit qu'ils avaient cessé. »

Pour la première fois de la nuit, Isaac se retourna totalement pour faire face à Scott, les yeux brûlants et les lèvres plissées pour suggérer un grognement. « Et maintenant, ils sont de retour, d'accord ? Je m'en étais débarrassé, Derek m'a flanqué dehors et maintenant ils sont de retour. Tu ne pourrais pas laisser tomber ? »

Bien sûr, Scott ne le fit pas. Il n'avait jamais été capable de laisser quelque chose sur le côté quand il la tenait. « Isaac, il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça. Derek ne voudrait pas- »

« _Il a jeté un verre sur moi. » _Il explosa de colère et d'agonie, et il était si énervé qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses mots, ils venaient. Ils arrivaient comme un torrent qui lui faisait mal au cœur. « Il m'a dit de partir, et je ne voulais pas, et il m'a jeté quelque chose et – et je le méritais probablement, seulement je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, parceque je suis trop _stupide_ et je- »

« Isaac. _Isaac._ » Il y avait une pointe quelque chose dans le nom, une trace d'autorité qui fit qu'Isaac se sentit partagé en plusieurs parties, et se mâchoire se referma, pas de sa volonté. Il se sentait, abruptement, exactement comme il était parfois avec Derek. Comme si il faisait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Sa respiration devint plus pénible, et Isaac n'était pas certain de savoir si Scott l'avait ressenti, la force dans sa voix, et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Mais Scott, si. « Isaac, ce que Derek a fait n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas stupide, d'accord ? Tu me bats à presque tous les contrôles, et sans étudier. » L'adolescent tendit la mains pour la poser ferment sur son épaule, dans une poigne rassurante. « Peu importe la raison, tu es ici. Et maintenant que tu es ici, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. Je serais là, d'accord ? »

Déglutissant difficilement, clignant des yeux pour retenir l'humidité qui s'accumulait dans ses yeux, Isaac acquiesça fermement. « …ok, » murmura-t-il, et Scott resta. Ils restèrent assis pour discuter un moment, et quand la conversation diminua, et qu'Isaac tira les couvertures sur son corps refroidit, Scott toucha sa joue et dit, « Je suis là. Bonne nuit, Isaac. » Et il partit, laissant la porte de la chambre d'ami ouverte, et Isaac fut seul, une fois encore.

Mais, en fait…peut-être pas vraiment. Scott était juste la porte d'à côté. Il était là. Lentement, les yeux d'Isaac se fermèrent, et ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**FIN**


End file.
